Stubborn
by chickadii415
Summary: Jareth returns to see Sarah and to exact his revenge, but Sarah isn't planning on letting him win any time soon...
1. Chapter 1

"FUCK!"

Sarah groaned in agony as she held her toe gently, trying in vain to will the excruciating pain away. She still hadn't gotten used to the apartment, even though it had been almost a year. Karen told her that it would be different from the home she was used to, and as much as Sarah hated to admit it, she was right.

She shuffled out of her bathroom and flicked off the light, then collapsed on to her bed, groaning in relief as she did so. While working in the library across town had its advantages, the stillness was enough to bore someone to tears. Even when it wasn't quiet, the soccer moms with their twisted little children would show up and demand to be shown to the children's section, then yelled at Sarah when their child knocked over books, claiming "it wasn't safe enough."

_It's a job, though._ Sarah thought. _Better than being stuck back home. Home…_

Her room back home was still filled with dolls and Labyrinth-esque items, just the way it had been 6 years ago when he came. She still remembered how cold he was, how calculating, how his eyes seemed to glow…

Sarah shook her head, ridding herself of the Goblin King's face. "Creepy, cocky freak." She muttered. "Who tries to trick a 15-year-old girl into staying with them forever at HIS age?"

"Oh, I can assure you that I'm not that old."

Sarah suddenly stiffened at the sound of the honey-coated voice. She sat up, ever so slowly, and stared intensely at the object of her insults. He hadn't changed since she had last seen him, his clothing still clinging to his body like a second skin, his hair still feathered. He wore a smirk on those glossy lips, and his eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"And what do you want?" Sarah growled, her voice harsh, a stark contrast to her insides that were quivering in fear and delight.

Jareth cocked one eyebrow. "Is that how you greet an old friend?" he purred, sending chills down Sarah's spine. "If so, I would not be surprised if any potential suitors cast you away."

_That prick. That spandex-wearing, glittery prick._ "For your information," Sarah declared, standing and squaring her shoulders. "_I've_ cast _them_ away, not the other way around. And we don't call them suitors up here. We call them boyfriends."

Jareth shrugged. "It is of no difference to me what you mortals call them. But discussing diction is not the reason I am here."

Sarah put a hand on her hip. "Oh really? What's the reason, then?"_ It can't be that bad. But look how tight his pants a—SWEET JESUS, what is wrong with me?_

Jareth paused, then began taking off his gloves, still staring at Sarah. "Oh, Sarah," he sighed, his smirk growing. "You didn't think I would let you get away without exacting my revenge, did you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah hesitated. _He still held a grudge against me?_ "What do you mean?"

Jareth's armor clinked as he stepped toward her. "Now, do not tell me you forgot. It has only been six years, darling. I am certain you must have thought of me."

"I can assure you I haven't." Sarah spat as she crossed her arms. She felt nearly naked under the Goblin King's stare.

A low chuckle echoed deep in Jareth's throat, sending another chill down Sarah's spine. "What a pity you lied." he said. He reached into his cape and pulled out a crystal orb. "Let us see what your dreams say, shall we?"

Sarah's breath hitched. _Oh God. _

The dreams of the Goblin King began night after her return from the Labyrinth and hadn't stopped since. At first, they were just memories; him saying how he had been generous to her, and how he wished only that she remain with him; innocent afterthoughts of her adventure.

As she grew older, however, the dreams grew sensual. There were dreams where she awoke pink-cheeked and panting, with not a clue as to why she suddenly began to desire the man she hated the most in this world or any other. The image of the Goblin King haunted her every night, his voice almost murmuring the things he wanted to do with her and to her. She dreamt of so many different fantasies, all of them ending with her, naked, and body radiating with pleasure caused by Jareth. She hated it. It wasn't fair that he, of all people, was the only man who could make her feel this way.

There had been several boys that Sarah dated, but none could hold a candle to what the thought of Jareth did to her.

_But I'm not about to let him know that._

Jareth seemed to sense Sarah's apprehension, and held it out to her, his eyes gleaming at the thought of her undoing. "Why don't _you_ show me your dreams? It should not be embarrassing if you have nothing to hide, correct?"

Sarah glared at Jareth, wishing internally that somehow, he would keel over and die at this very moment, thus preventing the truth from being seen. _Come on, ANYTHING. An aneurism. Cardiac arrest. For the love of God, just SOMETHING that will keep him from winning. _

Once she came to the realization no such miracle would be taking place, she took the orb in hand and turned it slightly, broadcasting her dreams to the Goblin King. She averted her eyes as the image came into view.

"Well, well, well," Jareth mused, a smug smile taking place of his smirk. "And here  
>I thought you were still the same angst-ridden 15-year-old that defeated me. No matter. It aides in my revenge."<p>

Sarah locked her jaw and dropped the orb, smiling in triumph as it shattered to the floor and disappeared. _Ha. MY revenge._

"By the way," the Goblin King continued as Sarah looked up, a torturous grin spreading over his face, "How is it you thought I would be able to do something like _that? _I'm a fae, Sarah. Not made of rubber."

Sarah's cheeks felt like they were on fire while her insides did backflips at the sound of his bemused tone. "Shut up, ass-wipe."

"Temper, temper, darling," Jareth chortled, coming another few feet closer to her. He slipped off his armor and cape, dressed now in only his ruffled shirt, pants, and boots.

Sarah backed up against the wall. "Stay away, Goblin King," she growled. "I mean it." _No, I don't, but I sure as hell will try to._

"Oh Sarah…" Jareth sighed, tipping her chin up to look at him with his hand. "Stop pretending you do not want this. We both know the truth." His eyes glowed with mischief and another feeling Sarah couldn't quite identify

She held him back at arms length, going against what every fiber in her body was screaming for. "And that is?"

The Goblin King let his hand fall, his fingers grazing Sarah's camisole-covered abdomen. "Want to find out?" he purred with a grin.


End file.
